Toxic
by Kyllikki Kills
Summary: After rejoining the Organization Axel finds himself sent on countless, pointless "missions" with the newest member. While sheilding her from the cruelities of the group he learns things he never expected. *Chapters 1 & 2 revised*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the OC: Kyotox and my writing. Axel, or any of Organization XIII for that matter, is not mine. I wish he was though. *Hides from the rest of her favorite video game people*

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Kyotox," Axel shouted in one of the many corridors of Castle Oblivion.

"Coming," he heard before spotting a black portal in his peripheral vision. The green eyed man turned just in time to see her step through the darkness with her gloves in hand.

"You ready," he asked, focusing on the black and pink stars that surrounded her dark grey eyes.

"Yeah," she said quietly, as she fluffed her waist length, shaggy, black and cotton candy hair into its typical side swept emo style. He smiled once again noticing that her eyes were lined far more heavily than his own in a black liner with dark pink smeared on the outside of the heavy line. He was no longer the only one with facial markings. Her smile drew his attention to the snake bite piercing she wore well. Another feature that made them stand out was the fact that they were the only members of the organization with a clear nationality, Japanese.

"What are we being sent out to do today," she asked as she pulled her gloves on, drawing his attention from her lips on down her body. Her large breast, he guessed DDs, separated her from the other females who'd been in or near the Organization as far as he could remember. She was thin but still had soft curves unlike the others as well. His eyes moved back up to her face which had reddened slightly. Her eyes were set on her gloves making it obvious he had been busted. They both knew she would not bring it up though.

"Just a patrol. No real goal or mission... Checkin' in on everything and of course reporting anything unusual." Axel concentrated on keeping his eyes on her face to catch her reaction.

"Oh," she sighed.

"Oh?" The redhead took a step toward her.

"Just tired of the same thing," the grey eyed girl peered up at his face.

"I agree," he smirked. "We could always skip the patrol and go have some fun," he suggested. "You like Halloweentown, am I right? We could hide out there for a while. Doubt anyone would notice. They don't notice a lot," he offered, knowing life as a Nobody, not to mention being a member of Organization XIII had been even harder for her than it was for Roxas. He knew better than anyone that some people were not meant for such a nonexistance but somehow still ended up as Nobodies. She was one of them and to him it seemed like a cruel joke, especially since he always ended up "feeling" for the ones that didn't belong.

He looked into her stormy eyes searching for the answers she had not had time to speak. Axel squinted his eyes slightly, doubting she saw the effort he put into making Organization XIII as bearable as he could but there really was no way to make it "pleasant" or even ok until she accepted it. Though he realized it was highly unlikely that she would come to terms with it, he was not willing to lose anyone else. If she decided to seek her heart out, he would be forced to find both of their hearts. Otherwise being a Nobody was fine with him. After becoming accustomed to the lack of a heart and the less than normal qualities of the other members of the Organization, it was not all that bad.

Though it took some time after their defeat and lengthy sleep, the members had come to terms with each other and everything they had done to each other to get ahead. Axel, as before, continued to be treated as the outcast and the trump card though he'd successfully defeated several of them and aided in the defeat of the group. They feared and respected him but acted as though nothing had changed. He could see through the disguise and knew they were aware of that as well. They had come to realize that he had a gift for thought and plotting that none of them had. The other thing that separated him from the rest was his "heart" that they spoke of regularly. It seemed to be the same problem Kyotox had.

"That sounds fun," she finally spoke bringing him back from his thoughts. Her face showed her relief that Twilight Town was not on the menu. It was easy for him to understand why. When he was there he usually ended up quite depressed. He had already started to figure her out but he realized she wouldn't be as easy to decode as the others regardless of how much she resembled him and Roxas in personality.

Over time he had learned that getting her away from the Organization duties made her happy and that her favorite place was Halloweentown. She was a silent thinker and rarely spoke, except to him. What her reasons were he had yet to figure out but he narrowed it down to her dislike for the other members, the fact that they rarely talked to her, or maybe secret "feelings" for him. With all that had been said about him and Roxas, most of it true, he would not be surprised if it were the last option and she hid them from him for fear of rejection. It was something he never considered doing to her but he was not certain that she "felt" something for him so he decided to wait for a bit before testing it. Another deciding factor was Larxene's extreme dislike of her, something he was sure from jealousy. Justified it was... but still petty.

He wondered for a moment if she thought that he and the other members were toying with her. They had made many attemps but he often blocked the them with his sharp, biting wit because he saw them coming usually before the person had the chance to open their mouth. The look on her face after most of the events said she had seen it coming as well but she would not say anything. He preferred that she kept quiet in those situations since she was the newest member. Talking would only bring her more problems. As soon as he realised she could see the tricks the others played, his heart sank. The ability to see the games other played would make her aware of his own games. If she had noticed theirs, she would have also realize that he was by far the best player in the game which could translate into her mistrusting him simply because his ability to play so well. 'Does she think I'm playing her,' was the only thing he could think of for several awkward and silent moments.

"Good. That's where we're headed," he flashed a bright smile and opened a portal of darkness, motioning for her to step through. Kyotox returned the smile almost automatically and stepped into the swirl of black and purple. Axel followed her into the the swirl hoping that he had not been trapped in his thoughts as long as it felt like he was.

When he stepped out she was staring out over the grave yard. It was not his favorite place but he knew she would not stay in this part of town too long so he just stayed silent. He felt sure her somebody was from the town or at least had some great affinity with the holiday.

Axel watched as she walked through the grave yard slowly taking everything in. The moonlight reflected off her hair making the black glow a faint blue and dimming the pink to lilac. She really was something to marvel at and he was not the only one who thought it. Everyone in the Organization did, as well as anyone else they had run across.

"Axel," her voice was barely a whisper. The tone told him she was upset about something but what he wasn't sure. He felt sure he was not supposed to hear the quiet plea but made his was slowly to the other side of a large tomb stone.

"That's my name," he said as he spotted her sitting on the ground.

"Oh um... Yeah so let's go watch the town," she said jumping up and pulling her hood over her head.

"Are you... alright," he asked furrowing his eyebrows even though he knew she the answer from the moment he heard his name.

"Yeah," she dusting herself off, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't go Roxas on me," he sighed. 'He bottled it all up too.' Her eyes darted up to his face, her expression: disbelief. "He used to shut me out too," he said looking at apologetically. The expression at the mention of the blonde told him more than he expected to learn so easily. "Hmmm," he thought, choosing his words carefully was something he did not normally need to do. This is one occasion it was completely necessary. "Listen, I know you know about Roxas... It is probably obvious that I miss him and that we were together... Um... But it seems there is something you haven't gotten figured out about me." Her brows furrowed as she watched him carefully, most likely looking for a lie.

"Yes," she said. Her eyes became guarded and her face solemn.

"I'm... This is awkward."

"So, just say it," she said, the wall was building. The only option left was to spit it out before the wall became to high to break down.

"I'm bisexual and yeah Roxas was my boyfriend but he's gone. That is the past. I will always miss him but that doesn't mean I can't or won't 'feel' the same about someone else," he defended himself, unsure of why he felt it necessary. "If he hadn't chosen his path neither of us would be who we are now... It hurts at times but I'm getting over it slowly."

"Umm," was all she managed before her eyes reverted to the ground where she was shuffling the earth around.

"Yes," he pushed.

"Is there anyone... Nothing," she said as she went to open a portal.

"You want to know if there's anyone I 'feel' that way about now," he questioned. She froze which was exactly what he had expected. Her feelings were confirmed Though it would have been typcial Axel fashion, he decided against implying that it was her. The truth was right in front of them but brash was not the way to win brownie points, especially with her. "Yes, there is someone... That someone is you, Toxyko." It was a moment before she looked up. Her eyes showed all of the emotions she could not put into words happiness, confusion, relief.

"You..."

"Yes, not for the reasons you think though. Of course you and Roxas are both quiet and not meant for such a lifestyle and you both like to withdraw but that is all you have in common. Know that isn't the reason," he smiled, lifting her chin with a finger so that she was looking into his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I promise." He watched her carefully as everything except the "happiness" faded away.

"So... what now?"

"Well, if you want me I'm yours," he offered.

"But what about Larx..."

"Larxene will leave you alone from now on..."

"That's the second promise in a minute Axel..." She paused for a moment letting it sink in, he guessed. "You're serious," she asked.

"Yes," he said simply. He felt her move closer to him. Instinctively and protectively, he wrapped his arms around her. After a moment he felt her lean against him. He tightened his grip accordingly. Though he was still bitter about losing Roxas, he refused to take the chance of losing her as well. When he finally felt her arms wrap around him he smiled. It had been a long time since he was close to anyone and she was the first person he had wanted to be close to since Roxas, really the only one, other than Roxas, he could remember wanting to be close to since becoming a Nobody.

He held her for a while, eventually moving them to a sitting position. She turned so that her her back was against his body so she could look at the sky. She leaned against him and lay her head on his shoulder. Staring into the brilliant sky, listening to his breathing. He rested his chin on her shoulder. A smile spread across his face as he realized how comfortable and happy he felt once again. Were the things the way they were supposed to be finally or was it another brief reprieve from the generally crappy state of the universe?

* * *

A/N: This is a partial re-write. I've changed her hair color because I've noticed a pattern of similar physical features in the stories I have, some posted, some not. Anyway, there were a lot of grammatical errors and just terribly redundant writing in this chapter. I'll be looking over each of my stories to work on this. This particular story began in my Biology class which happened to be three hours, two nights a week and my attention span isn't that great, hence the over use of 'he' and 'she' in the original draft.

If you've read this far please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one because I still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Barely a week had passed since the night in Halloweentown but he already felt closer to her than anyone before. His "love" for Roxas had been just as powerful but Roxas usually kept him at arm's length. Most of the other members of the Organization approved of them being together solely because they no longer had to find excuses to avoid him. The only one who had a problem with their union was Larxene. That was to be expected. He was well aware of the fact that it would take her a long time to simmer down, if she ever did. Even though he had pushed her into the long sleep, she still had a crush him. It seemed insane to everyone but they wrote it off as one of her many oddities.

"Ax," he heard the quiet voice call from somewhere in the mansion. He closed his eyes so he could focus enough to locate her. After a moment he appeared in the hall in front of her room.

"What's going on," he asked a little concerned from the other side of the door.

"I wanna be with you right now," she spoke quietly after stepping out of her room, blushing from the realization that he was not in his cloak. He stood before her in a simple pair of black boxers.

"Your room or mine," he smiled, not at all bothered by his lack of clothing or her eyes moving over him.

"Yours," she flushed cherry red, looking off to the side when she caught her self looking him over.

"Let's go. I can put more clothes on when we get there if you like..." His voice trailed off as a grin pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Umm... yeah... no... I," her eyes fell to the floor. He wondered silently why she still blushed. It seemed to him that in, at least in some ways, they both had their emotions intact.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," he spoke, raising her face with one finger until she was looking him in the eye. It was almost a ritual since she appeared in the Land that Never Was. "I belong to you and you alone. This is yours to look if you like. If not, well I have a closet right there." He nodded toward the furnishing and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked a couple of times as what he said sunk in.

"Um... stay that way then," she flushed again. Whether she had been that shy as a person or if it was one of the changes she had undergone when she became a Nobody, he could not say. It really did not matter because for the moment he had no real way of knowing.

He nodded and opened a portal. Without a word they made their way back to his room through it. Kyotox seemed genuinely surprised at his spotless room. The reaction was what he had been anticipating since she had missed his days of rebellion. If she had seen him eliminate the other members it would have been obvious that he was highly organized and methodical. For him everything need to be in order and harmony, at least when it came objects. He was completely capable of thinking outside of the box and his thoughts. Actions did not require the same order physical objects in his opinion. He watched as she stood by his bed looking it over for a moment before she sat on the edge of the over sized bed.

The only places in the castle that were not white were the bedrooms. Each member had taken the care to create their own space to suit their purposes and preferences. Axel chose a very light blue-grey for the walls to get away from the blinding white and create a calming environment. From there he chose black and white as the colors for the rest of the room. The curtains on his window were a darker shade of blue than the walls. The comforter was black with subtle blue and white designs. He had white sheets to contrast with the comforter. The largest set of pillow cases was white, the slightly smaller pillows were black and the smallest were a few shades darker than the wall color, matching the curtains. The headboard, which was against the wall facing the door, was an intricate design in metal, also painted black. On the left side of his bed there was a reading corner with a black window bench and a white book case as well. The right side was the host of a white vanity with a black chair and his closet door. The accessories were either black or a slightly darker shade than the walls.

He waited few minutes as she took in the appearance of his room before taking a seat next to her. Though he felt her grey eyes on him, he kept his green ones focused on the wall in front of them.

"This is really nice," she spoke breaking the silence.

"Thank you... The others just say it's outta character for me but I just feel much more relaxed in here."

"Well, Axel... All you show them is the fire breathing dragon. They probably doubt you have the ability to relax," she laughed.

"Yeah, it probably is something like that," he laughed along with her. "I guess you have to take time to get to know someone before you know their true nature." A smile crossed his face as he looked at her.

"Definitely."

"So... What's under your cloak?" He teased her, making her cheeks flush again as she looked away.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well you're seeing me in much less than my robe." A look, something like guilt crossed her face for a moment before the blush returned, brighter than before.

"I... Um... The usual stuff," her eyes were wide and her cheeks reddened to a deep burgundy. He grinned and kissed her deeply, making her forget for a moment that she had been thoroughly embarrassed. When their lips separated, her head found his shoulder.

"I could always decorate yours for you if you like," he spoke after a moment trying to break the awkward silence.

"I thought you wanted to see me disrobed," she flushed and turned toward the wall again, peeling her gloves off nervously.

"All in good time... You look rather uncomfortable though so don't rule it out."

She rolled her eyes. "You sure are a charmer."

"You love it... So, what's on your mind," he laid back on the bed as she shrugged out of her cloak, revealing a simple black tank top and the standard issue pants and boots.

"How do you stand not knowing who and what you were before," she asked.

"It never really bothered me much until Roxas started seeking himself out. That was when I realized that I truly no longer had any clue who I was as a somebody. It's not an easy thing to live with now. I wonder if things were easier then but since I have no idea where to look... well, I don't worry about it too much. Things aren't so bad here for me."

She nodded, seeming to understand in some way how he could be so lax about something so strange. The statements seemed to bring her some comfort. He pulled her back slowly to so that she was laying beside him. After a moment she rolled onto her side laying her head on his chest. The sounds of his breathing seemed to lull her into deep though. He traced small circles on her bare arm with his finger tips when he noticed the darkening of her features. The action seemed to comfort her some but she remained quiet.

They stayed that way until she fell asleep in the silence and depth of her thoughts. He carefully moved them into a more comfortable position before being overcome by sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: I apparently have a issue with writing in the third person view of one person only. I went back and worked out a few kinks in this chapter as well.

Please review!


End file.
